1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller skate, in particular a skate enabling its wearer to execute figures.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A skate of the above-mentioned type is known for a so-called aggressive skating style in which the skater executes sliding or jumping figures, i.e., tricks, on obstacles that he or she encounters in the streets and otherwise, such as in urban or park areas, particularly curbs, the edges of sidewalks, concrete walls, stair railings, benches, and ramps for example.
European Patent Application 0 891 794, and its counterpart, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,469, describe a skate for this type of skating style.
The skate includes a frame upon which a shell and a liner for the skater's foot are affixed.
The frame has two lengthy and parallel vertical flanges that form a groove in which four in-line wheels are mounted. Between the two middle wheels, the flanges of the frame are hollowed out so as to form a sort of arc oriented transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction defined by the frame.
The skater uses this arc, for instance, to slide along the edge of a sidewalk or a stair railing with the skate turned sideways. The arc is used as a guiding support during a sliding phase and as an impulse support when jumping. Two other support zones of the skate are also used for executing various tricks or figures. They are the two corner surfaces demarcated by the sole of the shell, or the support plate of the boot, and the flanges of the frame on the medial and lateral sides. Any time the skater slides, but does not roll with the wheels, with a part of the skate, it is called “grinding.” When this sliding occurs in the zone separating the two middle wheels, it is called “royal grinding.”
As for the arc, its dimensions in height and length are relatively reduced given its positioning between the middle wheels. As a result, the range of movement and the possibilities for movement for the skater are relatively limited and, therefore, the skater is restricted to a grind in which the skate is maintained transverse, generally perpendicular, to the railing or the edge of the obstacle.